El amor llega cuando tiene que llegar
by Poppy Makenzie
Summary: Drabble. Niebel lo tiene claro, quiere sentir lo que es estar enamorado. Es un adolescente y está en la edad para interesarse en asuntos amorosos. Últimamente se pasa el día de un lado para otro, mirando a su alrededor. Y por eso, se dedica a observar y a analizar las relaciones de sus mejores amigos y compañeros. Haru/Elie, Let/Julia, Música/Reina. Spoilers del final del manga.


******Disclaimer: Rave Master no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima, nuestro querido troll y yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

******E**l amor llega cuando tiene que llegar.

.

******.**

.

Niebel lo tiene claro, quiere sentir lo que es estar enamorado. Es un adolescente y está en edad para interesarse en asuntos amorosos. Últimamente se pasa el día de un lado para otro, sin darle explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a Belnika. Necesita experiencia, conocer qué tipo de chica es la más adecuada para él.

Y por eso, se dedica a observar y a analizar las relaciones o experiencias amorosas de sus amigos.

Mientras está en el casino de Ruby, se fija en Let y en Julia, la pareja con más antigüedad. Son polos algo opuestos, ella es extrovertida, alegre, seductora y él es serio, tranquilo y centrado pero, aún así, se quieren con locura a pesar de no mostrar mucho cariño en público. Al igual que todos, han pasado por muchas situaciones de vida o muerte y han conseguido superarlas. Ambos Dragon races están muy unidos, a pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Let se pasa el tiempo viajando y entrenando, Julia trabajando en el casino que pertenece a entrañable pingüino rosa, no obstante la distancia no es capaz de separarlos... no lo ha conseguido ni la misma Muerte ni la etapa en la que Julia fue un dragón.

Después, cuando van a visitar a Haru y a Elie a isla Garage se fija en ellos. El segundo Rave Master y la antes conocida como Resha Valentine hacen la pareja perfecta. No sólo están casados, sino que también esperan un hijo a que seguro colmarán de amor. Desde que decidió ayudarla a recuperar su memoria, Haru siempre ha protegido a Elie, a velado por su bienestar. Su amor surgió poco a poco, como una bella flor que crece en la adversidad. Vencen con determinación todos los obstáculos que se encuentran, incluso la segunda pérdida de memoria de Elie o la supuesta muerte de Haru. Ambos son alegres y enérgicos, consiguiendo que la gente los coja cariño con rapidez. Al principio resultaron ser tímidos en su relación, cosa que cambió con el tiempo pues decidieron que la vida era demasiado corta.

Cuando estaba en isla Garage aprovechaba para mirar a Shuda y Cattleya quien parecía la típica pareja tranquila de día, pero por la noche... Niebel quiere olvidar esa parte, cada vez que lo recuerda se sonroja. Es bochornoso.

A Música no le quedó más remedio que preguntarle directamente. El alquimista de plata coqueteaba mucho con Belnika, o con Nagisa o Remi cuando éstas estaban de visita, sin embargo, Música no tenía pareja estable. Tras muchas súplicas Niebel consiguió que Música le contara cosas de su vida amorosa. Había tenido dos amores serios. Uno fue Melodía, su primera novia. La otra era la fallecida Reina, de la que parecía seguir enamorado. Su posesión más preciada era la lanza Silver ray, en la que descansaba el alma de Reina. En un principio eran como el perro y el gato y no sólo por ser enemigos, sus personalidades chocaban. Más tarde, cuando tuvieron que luchar juntos, demostraron ser un gran equipo lleno de confianza, lástima que ella muriese en esa ocasión. Niebel no puede evitar pensar que Música nunca va a olvidarla.

Y así, teniendo en cuenta las historias de amor de sus amigos, Niebel decide que lo mejor es esperar y no forzar nada, el joven mago del tiempo sabe ser paciente. Nota que le miran y dirige sus pupilas hacia los ojos que lo observan, la dueña de esos ojos es una joven bastante guapa, ella le sonríe. Niebel le devuelve la sonrisa, a lo mejor no es necesario que espere mucho tiempo.

* * *

**No puedo creer que este sea el primer fic de Rave Master que escribo, cuando éste es mi manga favorito. No podía sacarme pequeño drabble de la cabeza y no he tardado nada en escribirlo, la inspiración es la que tiene jaja. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Atte: Poppy-chan.**


End file.
